<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's A Good Boy? by dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145919">Who's A Good Boy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/dirtyreylo'>dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben and Poe are best friends, Coitus Interruptus, Dominant Rey, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Insecurity, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rey is Finn's adopted sibling, Soft Ben Solo, Submissive Ben Solo, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, but a cute mess we stan his mess, kinda sorta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/dirtyreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really aren’t going to join us?”</p><p>Ben swallows. Then he swallows again. “I don’t think so,” he finally says. </p><p>This is fine. I'm fine. Don’t panic. It’ll be over soon. </p><p>“Suit yourself,” Rey says then throws Kylo’s chew toy. “Good boy,” she says loudly and Ben swears the whole fucking display has been on purpose because this time when the words leave her mouth she’s staring right at him. </p><p>Nope. He's most definitely not fine. </p><p>**</p><p>Curious Cat Prompt: "Ben has a visceral reaction to the words "good boy". Too bad that his cute neighbor Rey really likes playing with his dog."</p><p>Prompt by @Reylo_Prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's A Good Boy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was a Reylo Prompts Twitter virgin - until now. Go easy on me? Haha, just kidding. The cherry has been popped, have at it. </p><p>Finn isn't in this fic as much as I wanted him to be. He may seem grumpy in the first scene but I promise I love him and Ben is overthinking shit. Couldn't find a way to add it into the fic but Finn experienced a serious break up before the start of the first scene and he's still recovering from that. There's a lot going on with him, actually, but again - really hard to add in his backstory. Or Rey's too for that matter. So just be warned that the entirety of this one-shot is in Ben's POV and he is slightly unreliable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo isn’t really a people person. Now, to be fair, he tries to be - but people suck. He’s got Poe and that’s about it. Poe might insist that they have a ton of mutual friends but all it really adds up to is people inviting him to play shitty Facebook games or wishing him a ‘happy birthday’ each year. To say it’s a bit sad and pathetic is an understatement.</p><p>Because of his distaste for socialization, he should get as far away from his new neighbors as he can. Instead, he’s waiting for Kylo to finish shitting on the front lawn. Instead, he’s watching them unload their U-Haul.</p><p>The woman looks like she just left a GQ photoshoot. It’s not the clothing that makes her look like a model, though. She’s not wearing anything fancy by any means. Just a simple white tank-top and low ride jeans. Her soft hair is down and fluttering in the breeze. Really, it’s the confidence that grabs Ben’s attention. It radiates off of her. He feels it so profoundly because it’s something he lacks.</p><p>“I don’t want to rush you but this is an emergency. We need to get out of here,” Ben quietly pleads with his dog. It’s to no avail. No doubt Kylo is going to be begging to investigate her any minute now.</p><p>Fuck, Ben is staring too much.</p><p>And, damn it all to hell, now she’s looking right back and waving. Too late for running away unseen, then.</p><p>“Hello!” she calls and skips over to Ben after Kylo finishes doing his business.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, no. </em>
</p><p>Is… is she not wearing a bra? No. No, she is not. Her nipples are <em>very </em>visible, especially up close.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“Uh… hi,” Ben says lamely.</p><p>“Can I pet your dog?” his neighbor says, sending him a big, infectious smile. “I’m Rey, by the way.”</p><p>Fitting. She’s a goddamn ray of sunshine.</p><p>“Yes,” Ben squeaks.</p><p>Kylo wiggles happily but is thankfully trained enough that he follows the rules. He knows jumping up on Rey would be a huge no-no.</p><p>Rey lets Kylo sniff her hand before she attacks him with pets and makes kissing noises. “And what’s your name, sweet boy?”</p><p>Ben damn near swallows his tongue. “Kylo. His name is Kylo.”</p><p>“And you?” Rey asks, sending Ben a devious look.</p><p>“Ben.”</p><p>Rey hums and resumes petting Kylo. “Such a good boy.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good boy. </em>
</p><p>The reaction is visceral and damn near-instantaneous. Ben’s dick reacts like Rey is talking to <em>him </em>instead of his dog.</p><p>Ben’s dick is really fucking stupid.</p><p>He needs to get away from Rey <em>now. </em>Before she sees and gets uncomfortable. It would be wrong to -</p><p>“You gonna help me unload the rest of our stuff?” an unfamiliar voice asks.</p><p>Ben gulps and stares directly into the eyes of… who is he anyway? Rey’s friend? Roommate? Partner?</p><p>Rey pouts but stands up straight. “But Ben’s dog is so cute, Finn.”</p><p>“Work hard now and you can play as much as you want later.” Finn takes Ben in slowly, sizing him up. “Ben, huh?”</p><p>Ben licks his very dry lips and nods quickly. “Yeah. Are you two together? I mean, are you a couple?”</p><p>“Are you serious? Man, not you, too!” Finn makes a face. “Why does everyone think we’re fucking?"</p><p>Rey snorts and shakes her head. “I don’t know but that’s the third time this week."</p><p>“Rey’s my sister,” Finn finally says.</p><p>“Oh.” Ben tries and fails to say more.</p><p>Finn snorts and shakes his head. “Yeah, <em>oh.</em>”</p><p>“Sorry. Not - not that you’re related - but I'm sorry I asked… uh." Ben gives up because he's stumbling over his words like a goddamn moron. <em>This is why you don’t talk to people. Even the ones who aren’t awful. </em></p><p>Really, it doesn’t matter that they’re related. It doesn’t matter that Rey <em>might</em> be single. No way will Rey want someone like Ben. Not if she gets to know him. So he’ll do them both a favor and keep his distance.</p><p>"It's fine, Ben," Rey says, laughing. It's without a single shred of meanness.</p><p>“It is. Anyway, it's good to meet you,” Finn says and Ben, the paranoid introvert that he is, can only assume that Finn is lying. Ben has left the opposite of a good first impression and he knows it.</p><p>“Likewise,” Ben replies because he might be socially inept but he has <em>some </em>manners, dammit.</p><p>Finn gives Kylo farewell pets and shoots Rey a look<em>. </em>He’s communicating something with her silently and Ben can’t help but feel left out even though he has no right to.</p><p>"Finn doesn't like me very much, does he?" Ben blurts out after Finn is out of earshot. He wishes he hadn't but he's not known for having a filter. His comments can be reactionary and it seems to have bitten him on the ass.</p><p>"It's not you," Rey's quick to say. It doesn't do much to soothe Ben's worry. "It's me. Finn just wants me to pull my weight. And there's other stuff going on too - but that's not my story to tell."</p><p>"Those are fair points but you can't convince me he's not at least <em>a little</em> protective and therefore dislikes me," Ben says because he's awful and hasn't learned his lesson. At this rate, he never will.</p><p>"<em>Fine,” </em>Rey says but she’s waving his comment off, like it’s an unwanted fly. “He's protective. But what brother isn't? I'm sure you can win him over."</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose." Kylo whines and it grabs Ben's attention. "I should go walk him.”</p><p>"I'll come back and give you all the attention you want as soon as I'm done," Rey murmurs, giving Kylo a look of pure yearning.</p><p>Ben can't help but feel jealous. How pathetic is that? Has Ben really stooped so low that he's jealous of the attention and love his <em>dog </em>is getting?</p><p>Apparently, the answer to that is an emphatic yes.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few weeks, Rey keeps her promise to Kylo. She really does give him all the attention he could ever want. She walks him. She takes him to the dog park. She buys him treats. She's even invited Ben along. Multiple times, in fact. Ben turns her down because he's not a masochist. Not his knowledge, at least. He knows what 'good boy' does to him under the <em>best </em>circumstances but with Rey it's a hundred times worse. He can't accept her offers, he just <em>can't. </em></p><p>It’s gotten to the point where she's knocking on Ben's door nearly every day.</p><p>Today is no different. She’s going to show up any time now. He knows because his phone is buzzing and -</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>It’s a text - but not from Rey.</p><p><strong>[Finn]:</strong> Hey, neighbor, you free tonight?</p><p><strong>[Ben]:</strong> I am. Why?</p><p><strong>[Finn]:</strong> Rey said she’s gonna walk Kylo. Thought we could grab a beer.</p><p><em>Please don’t feel obligated, </em>he wants to say. Or maybe<em> did Rey put you up to this? </em>Or even <em>I’m sorry I’m so insufferable. </em>He can’t see how Finn could possibly be interested in getting closer to him without some pressure from Rey. Then again, he didn’t think that Finn would ask for his number or give Ben his - but he did.</p><p><strong>[Ben]: </strong>Okay. We can do that.</p><p><strong>[Finn]: </strong>Let me know when I can pick you up.</p><p>Ben can’t figure out what to say, so he says nothing. Which is probably for the best because he needs to gather his thoughts and figure out how to string together coherent sentences. He hasn’t had the easiest time doing that with Rey so far. Really, their meetings have been quite disastrous -</p><p>"You've got it bad," Poe says easily, like it's nothing. He's on the overstuffed couch, smirking (the <em>asshole</em>) as Ben paces the living room. "Why don't you just ask Rey out, dude? You clearly want to."</p><p>"It's complicated," Ben says, careful not to divulge more than that as he shoves his phone back into his pocket. He loves Poe, he does, but the motherfucker is too damn chatty for his own good. If Ben shares his secret, it won't <em>stay </em>a secret. Plain and simple. Assuming everyone doesn’t know already, of course.</p><p>So Ben can just suffer in silence. He's gotten pretty good at it.</p><p>"Self-sabotage. Nice."</p><p><em>Nice way to end up alone for the rest of your life, </em>Poe probably means to say.</p><p>"Why are you even out here?" Ben asks, pissier than he intends.</p><p>Poe shrugs. "Reasons."</p><p>"Such as?" Ben squints at Poe, like he can find the answer by sheer will alone.</p><p>"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. If you're keeping quiet then I am too."</p><p>"That's so fucking juvilene," Ben says and he <em>hates </em>that he's pouting. God dammit.</p><p>"So is… whatever you're doing," Poe tosses back, gesturing at Ben meaningfully.</p><p>Ben huffs. "You wouldn't understand."</p><p>"Right. Because your issues are <em>so </em>unique. You're all alone in the world and no one could ever possibly understand you, my mistake." Poe's sarcasm isn't lost on Ben.</p><p>Ben's about to tear Poe a new hole but an incessant knocking starts up on the front door and saves them both the trouble.</p><p>Kylo runs out of Ben's bedroom, almost as happy as Ben is that Rey has arrived.</p><p>"Not one word," Ben tells Poe as he moves to let Rey in.</p><p>Poe laughs and says nothing.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Ben, his ability to turn Rey down doesn’t last. After seeing the crushing disappointment in her eyes countless times, he’s said yes to joining Rey and Kylo on their walk around the block to the neighborhood dog park.</p><p>It’s been a painfully awkward experience so far. He can’t imagine Rey willingly hanging out with Ben after this. They’ve spent most of this outing in silence, especially after Rey brushes against him and Ben nearly jumps out of his skin.</p><p>And now? Now, Ben’s hiding. Well, he might as well be hiding. He’s certainly not participating in the play time. Which is <em>good, </em>right? He <em>shouldn’t. </em>Rey is entirely oblivious to his predicament. And yet he said yes.</p><p>Because he’s a selfish asshole.</p><p>At least he’s sitting on a bench. He’s close enough to hear but far enough away that he can melt into the scenery.</p><p>Only one problem with being in earshot, though.</p><p>“Who’s a good boy?” Rey coos for the millionth time. Her ass lifts higher in the air as she continues her mission - mercilessly petting and playing with Ben’s dog.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don’t make a sound. Don’t say anything. </em>
</p><p>Maybe he can slip away. Blame his quick departure on wanting to grab them snacks at a food cart. Finn <em>did </em>seem hungry before they left -</p><p>“You <em>really </em>aren’t going to join us?”</p><p>Ben swallows. Then he swallows again. “I don’t think so,” he finally says.</p><p>
  <em>This is fine. I'm fine. Don’t panic. It’ll be over soon. </em>
</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Rey says then throws Kylo’s chew toy. “Good boy,” she says loudly and Ben swears the whole fucking display has been on purpose because this time when the words leave her mouth she’s staring right at him.</p><p>Nope. He's most definitely <em>not </em>fine.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>It’s been months since Rey and Finn moved into the neighborhood. Long enough that they don’t really qualify as ‘new’ anymore. Long enough that Rey has wormed her way into Ben’s home on more than one occasion for things that weren’t Kylo-related activities.</p><p>It’s why she’s here right now, in fact. Rey wants to watch a movie and eat dinner with him. Poe will likely make an appearance. Rey even mentioned Finn showing an interest in joining them later in the evening. It’s so fucking domestic and terrifying his stomach twists if he thinks about it too long.</p><p>And Ben is up to his usual shit. Potentially worse, actually. He’s gone as far as stacking soft pillows between them so he can’t throw caution to the wind and melt into Rey’s side.</p><p>“Have I upset you?” Rey pets the cloth-covered couch, her eyes darting between Ben’s face and her lap.</p><p>“What? No!” Ben says a bit more forcefully than he intends.</p><p>“Really? Because you’ve been making every excuse you can to avoid me. I’m not stupid, you know. And it helps that you’re a shit liar,” Rey says, voice wobbling and God, no, he hurt her. He’s been trying so hard not to hurt her and he’s gone and done it anyway.</p><p>Ben winces. “I’m sorry. I was trying to protect you.”</p><p>Rey gives Ben a dubious look and, okay, he deserves it - but it’s true.</p><p>“What do you think I need protecting from, Ben?” Rey asks. She sounds tired. Ben can’t say he blames her. He’s rather tired of himself, too. “And are you aware I’m an adult capable of protecting myself?"</p><p>“I am. I’m sorry my behavior has implied otherwise.” If the earth could do him a favor and swallow him whole, that’d be great.</p><p>“You didn’t answer the question. What do you think I need protecting from?”</p><p>“Me,” Ben says lamely.</p><p>“You?” Rey clearly doesn’t believe him and that’s somehow worse. “Ben, I know kindergarteners who are scarier than you, what are you talking about?”</p><p>Ben fingers the hole at the knee of his jeans. “When you call Kylo a good boy, I… I get hard,” he whispers miserably. “So I thought it would be best to limit contact with you. For - for your sake.”</p><p>“Ben,” Rey says and he frowns when she pushes the pillows off the couch with great force and scoots closer to him. “Did you really think I didn’t know?”</p><p>“But you kept saying it - <em>oh.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah.” Rey touches his chin, gentle and sweet. “Look at me.”</p><p>Ben does.</p><p>Rey meets his gaze a few heartbeats then kisses him square on the lips. Ben’s mouth trembles at the contact and it’s not long before the rest of his body is quivering, too. When his lips part, Rey dives in, exploring him without a shred of hesitation. She kisses him like he was made for her and she for him.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say,” Ben pants. His cock is perking up already. Rey’s warm, inviting lips are more than enough to get him interested.</p><p>“You don’t need to say anything,” Rey replies, then nips at his lower lip. “Just be a good boy for me and we’ll get along just fine.”</p><p>Ben <em>moans </em>and his semi-hard dick fills out, eager to please. “Are you sure? You don’t have to, really, I won’t be upset if -”</p><p>His words are abruptly cut off when Rey climbs into Ben’s lap and presses his upper body firmly against the back of the couch. “Calm down. Don’t move. Show me how sweet and obedient you can be.”</p><p>Ben does them both a favor and shuts up.</p><p>“Thank you. Such a good listener,” Rey purrs as she grinds on his dick. It feels better than it has any right to given the amount of fabric in the way. “You’re so hot like this. You look so horny, so <em>wrecked</em>, but you’re doing what I asked. It has to be hard for you. I think… I think you deserve a reward.”</p><p>He wants to ask what kind of reward - but Rey made it very clear she wants him to listen.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t ruin this. </em>
</p><p>“What do you think, sweet boy?” Rey asks and slides off of Ben’s lap and onto the floor. Her grin is positively devious as she fiddles with the buttons of Ben's jeans. "Would you like my hands? My mouth? It's okay to answer."</p><p>"Yes." The word tumbles out of him quickly.</p><p>It seems to be what Rey wants, though, because her smile only grows. "That's my boy. You'll take what I give you, won't you?"</p><p>"Yes, anything." Ben's not above whining, apparently, because he's doing it now.</p><p>"I had a feeling." Rey unzips Ben's pants and when he blinks next she's pulling his erection free. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this? Go ahead and speak if you’d like.”</p><p>Ben bites his lip and starts to squirm. “No. I had no idea you were interested.”</p><p>Rey smiles, licks her hand, and starts to stroke him. Her movements are slow and teasing. Far too gentle. “I can get you up to speed. I’ve been fantasizing about you for weeks. Months. When I noticed that saying ‘good boy’ excited you… oh, Ben. I knew I’d stumbled upon something special.”</p><p>“Why?” Ben pants, lifting into Rey’s fist. God, she’s so small and powerful. A captivating work of art. “I don’t understand what you could have possibly found appealing.”</p><p>“Well, lust played a part at the start. I can admit that,” Rey rasps, the grip on his cock tightening slightly. “I liked your mouth. I wondered how it would look if you were moaning my name. You were so quiet and wide-eyed. And your hair looks quite fun to pull. I… I started wishing I was a poet. I’d write sonnets about you if I could, Ben.”</p><p>“Rey,” he gasps, his hands clenching into fists. She didn’t say he could touch her. And he really, <em>really </em>wants to keep being her good boy. “You said it was lust at the start. Does that mean -” he cuts himself off, losing his nerve.</p><p>“I’d <em>really </em>like to get to know you better,” Rey says. It’s a comment that could be entirely innocent if it weren’t for her tone - and the fact that she is expertly jacking him off, of course. Without warning, Rey leans in and licks the tip of Ben’s wet cock, cleaning up the precome. “What about you?”</p><p>“I want to be close to you,” Ben gasps. “I was trying to resist you because I felt like a pathetic creep - but the want never went away.”</p><p>“Did you touch yourself while thinking about me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Rey pauses her strokes and stares up at Ben. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. I… I wanted to. But I… I couldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>Rey picks up the pace again, her grip turning unforgiving. “That won’t do. I’d like to see you touch yourself.”</p><p>Ben groans, low and needy. “I’ll do anything if you’re watching me.”</p><p>It seems to be the right thing to say because Rey lets out a hungry noise and swallows as much of Ben's cock as she can, practically gagging on it - on purpose, no less.</p><p>Ben's thankful that Rey doesn't demand he stay still. If anything, she urges him on, her hands moving frantically along his thighs. He thrusts up once, twice, and comes hot and heavy into Rey's eager mouth.</p><p>What should he say after something like this? Thank you? It seems wrong, somehow. Nothing quite fits. No mixture of words that he can think of can properly explain what he's feeling.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Rey asks, a frown tugging at her lips. "You look lost."</p><p>"I’m more than okay," Ben whispers, giving Rey a quick, grateful smile. "And I'm not lost - not anymore. I’ve been found.”</p><p>He almost hopes that Rey won't react to what he said because, well, it's a little serious, isn't it? And sappy. And not entirely healthy. Maybe Rey just wants casual sex and here he is being clingy and awful -</p><p>"Stop worrying," Rey demands, rubbing her face against Ben's legs. "Do you think you're going to scare me away because you <em>like </em>me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Rey lets out a frustrated noise. "You’re impossible.”</p><p>"Believe me, I know." Ben groans and bends down so he can manhandle Rey out of the way and slides down onto the hardwood floor with her. The hesitation has fled him and he's grateful for it because now is not the time to let his emotions get the better of him.</p><p>
  <em>Be good for her. </em>
</p><p>Rey lays down on the ground on her own accord and Ben pushes her dress up her body, exposing her ruined panties. He drags a finger over them and Rey moans, arching into his touch.</p><p>"Hurry up," Rey says as her thighs quake with need.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful," Ben breathes and God, yes, he means it.</p><p>“Ben.”</p><p>“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” he says and pulls her panties aside. “Fuck.”</p><p>She’s bare and even wetter than he’d first assumed. Drool pools in his mouth as he continues staring.</p><p>“Ben, if you don’t -”</p><p>He grabs her fragile panties and yanks <em>hard. </em>He keeps tugging and pulling on them until they fall apart. Seconds later, he’s spreading her lips and dragging his tongue over Rey’s throbbing clit.</p><p>“Those were expensive,” Rey says but spreads her legs wider.</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes but otherwise doesn’t respond. He’s proud of himself for pushing his insecurities and hesitations aside and focusing on the most important thing - making Rey come.</p><p>Ben flicks and swirls his tongue against Rey’s clit in a teasing rhythm until she’s crying out for release before sucking it into his mouth. Her legs clamp around his head, damn near suffocating him but it’s more than worth it because she’s coming apart bit by bit. When she orgasms and her slick floods his mouth, it’s his name on her tongue - that makes it better, too.</p><p>Ben doesn’t immediately pull off, choosing instead to gently tease Rey with the most careful caresses that he can manage. He won’t budge for anything but Rey.</p><p>“I can’t - I need a break,” Rey pants and Ben’s quick to pull off her clit and rest his face on her trembling thighs instead.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s inside Rey, fucking her on the living room floor when the front door opens.</p><p>It’s his own fault, really. He can admit that. They should have moved their lovemaking into Ben’s bedroom but neither of them could stop long enough to talk the other into it.</p><p>Thankfully, Ben’s roommate is Poe. Because of this, Ben has seen Poe’s bare ass countless times, to the point that he is willing to bet that Poe is an exhibitionist. For all he knows, Poe’s a voyeur, too. These thoughts lessen some of Ben’s guilt. And, if that didn’t do it, Poe’s lighthearted laugh certainly helps.</p><p>“Who is it?” Rey doesn’t push Ben off of her. If anything, she grips him even tighter with her small hands. So Ben is good and stays buried to the root.</p><p>“Did you already forget I live here? Very hurtful,” Poe says, full of teasing and warmth. As if he <em>didn’t </em>walk in on one of the most powerful moments of Ben’s life.</p><p>“I may have forgotten,” Rey breathes, lifting off the ground slightly and places a shaky kiss on Ben’s throat. “I really can’t think properly right now - I blame Ben’s dick for that.”</p><p>Ben lets out a soft, embarrassed noise.</p><p>“Damn, really?”</p><p>What the fuck, Poe actually sounds curious.</p><p>“Yes, really,” Rey says, smirking as she drags her slender fingers along Ben’s jawline. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen it?”</p><p>“No, I -”</p><p>Kylo interrupts the conversation by barking happily and Ben sighs in relief.</p><p>“Can you… keep Kylo company a while longer? We’re… not done.” Ben hates asking. He feels awful that he’s essentially pushing Kylo onto Poe. Kylo isn’t Poe’s responsibility, after all. He’s Ben’s.</p><p>“What’s in it for me?”</p><p>
  <em>At least he doesn’t sound pissed. </em>
</p><p>“If you leave, I won’t kick your ass,” Rey says and Ben isn’t entirely sure she’s joking.</p><p>“Kinky,” Poe says, barely containing a giggle.</p><p>If anything, his roommate is amused. Fucking around because he can. Taking his sweet time because he knows it’ll fluster Ben further and give them a better story to tell anyone who will listen.</p><p>Ben bites his lip and tries to stay still when Rey’s tight cunt clenches around him rhythmically. “Fuck - anything. Er, I mean, anything within reason. Come on, please don’t make me beg.”</p><p>He <em>could </em>point out that he’d seen Poe in similar positions many times and hadn’t complained but figures that would be inappropriate to do in front of Rey. Poe can agree or disagree and they’d all have to live with the decision.</p><p>It feels like forever but it can't be longer than a minute when Poe speaks. “All right, Kylo. Let’s leave these two alone and say hi to Finn,” Poe says and Ben’s taken aback by the dreamy sigh that leaves Poe’s lips. He didn’t think <em>anyone </em>could snap Poe out of his near-permanent bachelor status but he’s happy it seems as though Ben was wrong.</p><p>Ben can’t focus on that for long, though. One, Rey deserves his undivided attention. Two, Poe is already leaving their home again without so much as a goodbye, quickly shutting the door behind them.</p><p>Rey smiles and swats Ben’s ass. “You better not be getting distracted.”</p><p>Ben moans pathetically, his cock jerking inside her. “Even if I was… you know how to keep me in line.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to let me know if I missed any tags. And, of course, I'm excited to hear if people enjoyed this. </p><p>Considering writing a sequel where Reylo and Stormpilot go on a double date. I really wanna show Finn having fun and making jokes! And, let's be real, I *really* want to embarrass Ben some more. Preferably with Poe's help but I'm open to ideas. (Be warned: I can't promise that a sequel wouldn't end in a poly fuck fest of some kind. I'm the worst, I know).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>